Um Brinde à Infelicidade
by Karen13
Summary: Spoilers HBP! Para Sirius, a família Black não significa nada mais que um imenso mar sujo de mentiras e dor. Por causa dessa família e de uma pessoa em especial, ele nunca soube o que era o amor. Porém, as coisas estão prestes a mudar...


Um Brinde à Infelicidade

Por Karen

- Não... não... também não... maldito lugar... não... Bosta! Hum... AH-HÁ!

A porta era como todas as outras; madeira nobre, fios de ouro trançando-se em figuras finas, maçaneta brilhante que girou facilmente ao menor comando de Sirius Black.

O rapaz se esgueirou para dentro do recinto, silencioso como um gato – mesmo que Sirius _detestasse_ gatos; sabe como é, coisas da "espécie" – e fechou a porta atrás de si com um suave _clique._ Ele se deteve por um segundo encostado ao cedro da porta a fim de observar o lugar. Em seguida, sorriu com deboche. Sua "boa e velha" mãe chamaria aquele lugar de _"toalete". _Ele, Sirius, chamava simplesmente de _"quarto do mijo"._

Não que Sirius fosse vulgar... _Imagine_, longe disso!Ele apenas sentia um prazer insano ao _escandalizar _sua família, principalmente quando se tratava de sua "querida mamãe". Gente hipócrita, baixa e mesquinha, era o que todos eles eram. Dava para contar nos dedos de uma única mão as raríssimas exceções. Sirius sabia que não era perfeito – e nem teria graça alguma ser –, mas tinha orgulho em se considerar uma dessas exceções. A "ovelha negra" da família _Black..._ Irônico, não?

Ele passou levemente a ponta dos dedos de uma das mãos na rica banheira de mármore verde escuro, ornamentada com fios de prata. Recolheu o dedo; estava impecavelmente limpo. Torceu o nariz. Porcaria de lugar, lembrava-lhe a Sonserina. Se bem que havia uma certa conexão, aliás bem óbvia. É claro que o verde e o prata só podiam mesmo imperar naquele maldito lugar.

- É, os caras aqui cagam com classe... – ele desdenhou em voz alta, sua voz ecoando nas paredes do banheiro. – Mas deve feder do mesmo jeito...

Sua família tinha dinheiro, isso Sirius não podia negar. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, também era incontestável que os Malfoy possuíam muito, mas _muito _mais. Estava claro que sua _priminha_ Narcisa estava fazendo um ótimo_ negócio_ ao se casar com Lúcio Malfoy.

Mas Sirius não tinha vindo ao banheiro para fazer suas necessidades ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero. Não, não, sua ida àquele lugar tinha um motivo muito mais solene. Era quase uma busca desesperada por sanidade. O rapaz se sentou sobre o vaso – imaginado como soava ridículo alguém, de vestes de gala, fazer aquilo – e retirou de dentro de seu traje negro (todos os homens da família Black usavam negro em ocasiões formais) um pequeno espelho quadrado, limpando em seguida sua superfície com a manga da roupa até que seu reflexo ficasse nítido. A partir daí, Sirius se viu encarando seus próprios olhos azuis escuros e, então, começou a sussurrar:

- Pontas... Pontas... Hey, Pontas!

Nenhuma resposta. Absolutamente nada. Sirius bufou longamente, com impaciência, e voltou a chamar o amigo, sua voz um pouco mais elevada:

- Tiago! Tiago Potter! PORRA, SEU SURDO!

O azul agressivo dos olhos de Sirius foi subitamente substituído pelo castanho sonolento dos olhos do amigo. Ele estava com a cara toda amassada. Seus cabelos, como de costume, apontavam para tudo quanto era lado. O mais estranho, no entanto, era que ele estava sem óculos.

- O que é que há, Almofada? – ele resmungou mau humorado, apertando os olhos para enxergar; como estava um pouco complicado, ele acabou por apanhar os óculos de uma vez e cobrir seus olhos com as lentes. – Gente normal costuma _dormir_, sabia?

Sirius rolou os olhos teatralmente.

- Obviamente, você não está querendo insinuar que é _normal, _está, Pontas?

Tiago fez uma careta, mostrando-lhe a língua com o mesmo mau humor de antes.

- O que você quer, Almofadinhas? – ele perguntou novamente, soltando um longo bocejo. – Tem que ser algo mesmo _muito _importante pra me acordar...

- Ora, e por quê, Pontas? – Sirius debochou, rindo. – Oh, será que eu interrompi um dos seus sonhos coloridos com a Evans?

Pronto. A palavra mágica: Lílian Evans. Isso era o suficiente para causar uma reação completamente adversa em Tiago Potter. Uma simples menção ao nome daquela ruivinha irritada, e ele já ficava todo agitado, até mesmo _descontrolado_.

- Êh... – Tiago bufou. – Eu não estava sonhando com ninguém, muito menos com ela, arre!

- Ah, é claro, não é? – Sirius continuou a zombar. – Teve um cara aí, um tal de Tiago Potter, que andou dizendo aos quatro ventos que não estava mais nem aí pra uma tal de Evans depois que ela lhe deu um tapa (e não foi qualquer tapa, foi um daqueles _bem_ estalados) bem no meio da cara dele... ah, e foi na frente da classe toda de Poções _e _do Prof. Slughorn, que ficou rindo da cara do tal do Potter...

- Sirius, se você não disser a que veio em _meio _segundo, eu juro que quando nós voltarmos de férias, eu quebro esse espelho na sua cabeça antes que você consiga dizer "Hey, Pontas"! – Tiago retrucou emburrado, porém já completamente desperto. Sirius fez força para não rir.

- O.k., o.k... já não está mais aqui quem falou! – Sirius rolou os olhos mais uma vez, suspirando profundamente. – Bem, cara, o fato é que eu estou desesperado...

Tiago enrugou as sobrancelhas, preocupado. Ele despenteou com a mão os cabelos, como sempre costumava fazer.

- O que aconteceu?

- Tiago, eu estou na casa dos _Malfoy!_

- QUÊ! O que você tá fazendo aí? – Tiago perguntou num fôlego só, então, um segundo depois, se deu conta do que acontecia. – Ah, é uma daquelas reuniões pomposas da sua família, não é? – ele acrescentou com uma careta de desgosto. Sirius não se importava que Tiago fizesse aquelas caretas ao falar de sua família; era uma verdade da natureza que a família de Sirius era realmente uma grande porcaria.

- É, é isso mesmo... – Sirius suspirou. – "O esplêndido noivado de Narcisa Black e Lúcio Malfoy". – ele fez uma grande encenação de vômito. – Nojento!

Tiago também torceu o nariz, mas em seguida fitou Sirius seriamente, o que era bastante incomum.

- Eu te disse pra vir aqui pra casa nas férias, Almofada... Os meus pais te adoram... Você sabe que as portas da nossa casa sempre estão abertas pra você.

Sirius não soube o que dizer. Realmente, seu amigo tinha toda a razão. Os Potter sempre estavam prontos para recebê-lo, e com todo o carinho que uma verdadeira família era capaz de oferecer. Mas Sirius se sentia mal de abusar da boa vontade deles. Passar duas semanas, no máximo um mês na casa de Tiago era uma coisa; passar os dois meses inteiros das férias de verão já era abuso – mesmo que a Sra. Potter ficasse extremamente ofendida se descobrisse que era por isso que Sirius não passava todas as férias por lá.

- Ah... você sabe, Pontas, não dá para faltar nessas festas idiotas da minha família... – Sirius murmurou sem jeito, preferindo não fitar os olhos de Tiago. Parecia que, em respeito ao amigo, Tiago tinha preferido não mais tecer comentários sobre o assunto depois disso.

- Eles vão se casar, é? – ele perguntou com desdém depois de algum tempo. – Ah, pois que façam bom proveito... se merecem! Eca!

- Pois é! E aí é o ponto, amigo, pois eu estou _atolado _aqui nesse lugar, e não há _ninguém _normal nessa casa!

Houve uma pausa breve.

- É, eu realmente não vejo nenhuma solução, Almofada... – Tiago disse seriamente. – Só se você se jogar pela janela, quem sabe?

Nova pausa. Sirius fuzilou o amigo com o olhar.

- Grande idéia, Pontas. Valeu pelo conselho.

- Os marotos estão sempre prontos para ajudar os seus! – Tiago retrucou solenemente. – Posso voltar a dormir agora, Almofadinhas?

- Não! Você vai ficar aí onde está conversando comigo!

- AH! – ele urrou de volta. – Eu mereço!

Antes, porém, que Sirius pudesse retorquir, ele ouviu passos do outro lado da porta. Tiago ainda resmungava.

- Por Merlin, o que eu fiz pra merecer esse cachorro na minha vida...?

- Shhh!

- Que foi?

- Cala a boca!

É claro que Tiago não entendeu patavina. Sirius, no entanto, nem se importou com o amigo no momento. Alguém batia à porta.

- Sirius, seu babaca, você está aí dentro no banheiro?

O rapaz exclamou pausadamente um longo palavrão apenas com o movimento dos lábios. Tiago, contudo, percebeu do que se tratava.

- O que aconteceu, Almofada? Você tá num banheiro?

- Estou. – ele sussurrou apressado, levantando-se. – Escuta, Pontas, vou ter que cortar a conexão.

- Um banheiro? – Tiago continuou a falar. – Agora entendi o que você queria dizer com "atolado"...

- Tchau, Pontas!

- Ei, ei, mas...

- SIRIUS! – mais batidas. – Sai logo daí, seu infeliz!

Sirius escondeu depressa o espelho dentro da roupa. A pessoa do outro lado da porta continuava a bater. Imbecil! Um pouco atrapalhado, Sirius deu depressa a descarga para disfarçar, abriu a torneira e lavou as mãos. Dois minutos depois, estava abrindo a porta e encarando o rosto afilado e arrogante de seu irmão mais novo, Régulo Black, que era muitos centímetros mais baixo que ele.

- O que foi, moleque? – Sirius perguntou irritado, ajeitando a roupa de propósito, para dar a impressão de que tinha acabado de usar realmente o banheiro. – Será possível que eu não posso nem mijar em paz?

Régulo respondeu com um olhar ainda mais petulante. Assim como Sirius, ele também tinha olhos azuis e cabelos muito pretos, porém seu porte físico estava muito longe daquele que possuía o irmão mais velho; baixinho, magricela, corpo franzino, voz nem fina nem grossa. Aquilo era motivo de humilhação e vergonha para o mais novo dos Black, que era apenas dois anos mais jovem que Sirius, o qual tinha completado dezesseis anos há poucas semanas. Claro que Sirius não deixava isso barato e fazia questão de _esfregar _essa questão no meio da cara do seu atrevido _irmãozinho. _Porém, mesmo assim, Régulo era indiscutivelmente o preferido dos pais. O caçula, o orgulho, um filho muito melhor que Sirius – seus pais não cansavam de lembrá-lo. E sempre tinha sido assim, desde que eram crianças. Sirius nem se importava... não mesmo! Quem iria querer a atenção de gente tão hipócrita quanto seus pais? Régulo que _engolisse_ a preferência deles ou _enfiasse_ onde bem entendesse!

- Eu não estou aqui porque quero, Sirius. – Régulo retrucou altivo, com aquela sua voz esquisita, desafiando o irmão mais velho com o olhar. – Só vim chamá-lo porque mamãe mandou.

Sirius rosnou, começando a caminhar no sentido oposto, deixando o irmão para trás. No entanto, sabia que Régulo o seguia, provavelmente lamentando que estivessem fora de Hogwarts, ou poderia murmurar a Azaração do Tropeço ou algo parecido, só para ferrar o irmão.

- "Só vim porque a _mamãe_ mandou..." – Sirius repetiu, imitando uma voz fininha, numa caricatura mal feita de Régulo. – "_Mamãe_ mandou... _papai_ disse..." Arre, moleque, você é irritante! Não tem vontade própria, não? – ele perguntou, virando-se para o garoto, que vinha andando logo atrás, fulminando-o com os olhos. – Credo, Régulo, você até parece um elfo doméstico!

- Você está é com ciúmes, Sirius, que eu sei... – Régulo retrucou depressa, venenoso. – Eu sei que você tem _inveja_ de mim porque papai e mamãe não gostam de você, _mas_ _têm orgulho de mim..._

Sirius parou de andar, fitando o irmão, que também ficou parado, encarando-o com um sorriso vitorioso. Houve um breve instante de tenso silêncio entre os dois. Então, o silêncio foi quebrado por uma gargalhada de Sirius.

- Você é patético, Régulo! – ele constatou com desprezo. – Então você realmente acha que _eu, _Siriusalgum dia ficaria com inveja de uma _criaturinha _ridícula como você? E ainda mais por causa daqueles dois velhos idiotas? Ah, se enxerga, moleque!

- NÃO CHAMA OS _MEUS _PAIS DE VELHOS IDIOTAS! – o garoto gritou, o rosto vermelho de nervoso, empurrando Sirius com o máximo de força que conseguia. O rapaz, por sua vez, segurou o braço do irmão, apertando-o violentamente.

- Olha bem pra mim, moleque! – Sirius disse tranqüilamente, com ar superior, enquanto Régulo buscava todo o seu autocontrole para não reclamar da dor que sentia no pulso. – Você em algum momento realmente pensou que poderia comigo? _Você! _– ele desdenhou, fitando o irmão de cima a baixo. – Cresça e apareça!

Então, Sirius o largou bruscamente, retomando a caminhada sem olhá-lo. Porém, antes que desse ao menos cinco passos, a voz estranha do irmão ecoou às suas costas:

- Com quem você estava falando no banheiro?

Sirius paralisou. Instantaneamente. Instintivamente.

- O que você disse, moleque? – ele se virou, tentando soar natural. Ninguém sabia a respeito do Espelho de Dois Lados que Sirius carregava no bolso para onde quer que fosse. Régulo novamente sorria vitorioso. – Você pirou de vez, é?

- Eu sei que você estava falando com alguém... – ele insinuou malicioso, o sorriso se ampliando. – Era com aquele seu amigo Potter, não era? Aquele traidor de sangue?

- Você _limpe_ sua boca nojenta antes de falar dos meus amigos, entendeu, moleque! – Sirius retrucou, apontando o dedo em riste para o irmão, seu tom agora ameaçador. Entretanto, o seu gesto pareceu apenas contentar ainda mais Régulo.

- Era ele sim... Eu ouvi você dizendo o nome dele antes de bater à porta... – Régulo prosseguiu, ainda mais venenoso. – Sabe, Sirius, eu posso _escorregar _minha mão sem querer quando você estiver dormindo... e então... puf! – ele estalou os dedos. – Num instante o seu _brinquedinho _estará nas mãos de mamãe e papai...

Ele riu divertido, e foi sua vez de sair andando, deixando para trás um Sirius pasmo e sozinho. Ainda boquiaberto, alguns minutos depois de se refazer da surpresa, ele resmungou consigo mesmo "moleque filho da mãe!", e acabou por tomar o mesmo rumo que Régulo tomara minutos antes.

Sirius sabia que estava chegando muito próximo ao seu limite. Não suportava mais acompanhar aquela que nem parecia ser sua família de verdade em estúpidas festas de fantasia, nas quais ninguém se gostava e não havia nada o que comemorar. Detestava ter que viver sob o mesmo teto que seus pais e seu irmão, naquela casa horrível, mesmo que fosse por poucos meses, nas férias, com acontecia naquele momento. Na realidade, vamos admitir o que é fato: Sirius _odiava_ seus pais. Odiava-os por sempre terem sido ausentes, por sempre terem-no tratado como se Sirius fosse um erro desde que nasceu, uma experiência que não tinha dado certo e que tinha sido aperfeiçoada quando Régulo veio ao mundo. Ele não se lembrava de afeto algum por parte de quaisquer dos dois. Aliás, Sirius não sabia o que era _amor. _O único sentimento que ele compreendia era a amizade, que conheceu através de seus três maiores amigos, Os Marotos. Eram os únicos que realmente se importavam com ele. De resto, não havia absolutamente _nada. _Ninguém que fosse _verdadeiro. _E era exatamente por isso que Sirius prezava somente a amizade. Era o único sentimento que realmente _valia a pena._

Ele finalmente chegou ao salão de festas, onde uma multidão de pessoas bem vestidas se encontrava reunida em conversas e sorrisos vazios. Todos convidados das famílias Black e Malfoy. O salão era excessivamente amplo, ricamente decorado com artefatos luxuosos, e havia várias mesas cobertas por toalhas de seda prateada – onde seria servido o jantar – rodeadas por cadeiras confortáveis de espaldar reto. O teto era tão alto, que era preciso esticar o pescoço para enxergar os caros lustres de cristal. Havia uma escada larga, no centro da sala, cujos corrimões tinham sido decorados com rosas vermelhas, por onde, provavelmente, desceriam os noivos em grande estilo, no auge da noite. Tudo um monte de frescura, na opinião de Sirius.

- Ei, garoto!

Sirius se virou, intrigado, e então se deu conta de que o chamado era com ele mesmo. Um bruxo cinqüentão, que aparentava ser mais velho que sua idade, de aparência e maneiras excêntricas, acenava para ele, sorrindo com seus dentões de ouro. Sabendo que não tinha como escapar, Sirius se esgueirou entre os convidados e chegou até o velho.

- Opa, garoto! – o bruxo cumprimentou o rapaz com tapões nas suas costas. – Você cresceu mesmo, hein? É praticamente um homem!

- Obrigado, tio Alfardo... – Sirius sorriu sem graça, tentando arrumar uma desculpa para sair logo dali. Se ficasse mais dois minutos ali sufocaria com o bafo de álcool que o tio emanava. – Escuta, tio, eu preciso...

- Ah, Sirius! Você sabe que é meu sobrinho favorito, não? – o velho exclamou contente bem no ouvido do garoto, fazendo-o sobressaltar; porém, em seguida, a voz do bruxo transformou-se num mero sussurro, e Sirius sentiu uma sacolinha de pano ser colocada em sua mão esquerda. – Garoto, isso é pelo seu aniversário... compre umas Bombas de Bosta e estoure por aí, sabe o que eu quero dizer, não? Mas não conte para seus pais, está bem?

E, após dizer isso, tio Alfardo deu uma piscadela para o atônito sobrinho e saiu andando, apanhando mais uma bebida com um atarefado elfo doméstico. Pasmo, Sirius apalpou o saquinho e percebeu, pelo peso, que ali deveria ter uns quarenta ou cinqüenta galeões. Ele, rápida e discretamente, guardou o dinheiro no bolso, saindo logo dali, pensando se o presente era fruto da bebedeira do velho (tio Alfardo sempre enchia a cara nas festas e vivia dando vexame – Sirius vibrava quando ele arruinava as festas dos Black) ou se era mesmo porque ele lhe queria bem. Talvez pudesse ser os dois, mesmo que fosse de conhecimento geral que tio Alfardo era um notável "mão de vaca", mas Sirius também desconfiava que o tio simpatizava por ele – talvez porque Sirius sempre risse de suas piadas quando ele estava bêbado. O fato era que o tio não tivera filhos e um pouco de sua "simpatia" tinha sido transferida a Sirius. Bem, sorte sua, aqueles galeões a mais viriam a calhar.

Após apanhar um copo de uísque de fogo com um elfo doméstico que passava, Sirius buscou com os olhos por alguém _normal_ com quem pudesse conversar. Ele sabia que só existia ali uma única pessoa com essa caraterística além dele próprio, mas estava um pouco difícil localizar a sua baixinha favorita no meio de tantas mulheres cheias de plumas e paetês. E, para seu desgosto, antes que conseguisse encontrá-la, uma voz feminina e autoritária chamou seu nome:

- Sirius! Sirius, venha aqui!

Bufando longamente, tentando controlar seu temperamento, o rapaz se dirigiu até o local onde se encontrava sua _querida_ mãe, uma mulher alta e rija, de olhar duro e face contraída sempre numa expressão severa, geralmente também de desprezo quando se tratava do seu primogênito. Ela usava um vestido negro também, bem comportado, como naturalmente exigia uma "dama de respeito", e esperava que o filho se aproximasse com extremo desgosto nos escuros e fundos olhos azuis. Ao seu lado, o pai de Sirius conversava afetadamente com um casal de bruxos e, perto deles, estava um dos seus filhos. Sirius o reconheceu, aborrecido. Tratava do sanguinário e inescrupuloso capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina, Rodolfo Lestrange, que estava no seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Óbvio que Sirius se lembrava muito bem dele; tinha sido Rodolfo Lestrange que lhe acertara um balaço na cabeça durante uma partida, e Sirius tinha passado três longos dias na ala hospitalar por conta disso. Tomando um gole de sua bebida e contando até dez em pensamento, imaginando que aquilo iria terminar dali a poucas horas, Sirius se aproximou.

- Onde você estava? – sua mãe perguntou de supetão. Estava claro que a pergunta não tinha sido feita por preocupação.

- Eu fui ao banheiro. – Sirius retrucou entredentes.

- Ao _toalete, _Sirius. – ela corrigiu exasperada. Sirius apenas rolou os olhos, e então eles encontraram os olhos não menos endurecidos de seu pai, que o fitava com desdém.

- Ah, Lestrange, esse aqui é meu filho mais velho, Sirius. – ele o apresentou num tom frio ao Sr. Lestrange, pai de Rodolfo Lestrange. Sirius captou o sorriso sádico que o idiota do Lestrange filho lhe dirigia. Ele apenas cumprimentou o Sr. e a Sra. Lestrange com um aceno de cabeça.

- Ah, sim, Black, tanto Rabastan, quanto Rodolfo aqui... – ele colocou o braço por cima dos ombros do filho, que ainda fitava Sirius como se estivesse prestes a cozinhá-lo no caldeirão. – ...já me falaram a respeito do seu primogênito. Dizem eles que ele vive metido em confusões em Hogwarts...

Sirius sentiu todos os olhos em cima de si, principalmente os severos e aborrecidos dos seus pais, que não perdiam a oportunidade de lhe recriminar "as péssimas amizades da escola", que qualificavam como "um bando de grifinórios traidores de sangue". Bem, para início de conversa, o próprio Sirius já tinha sido praticamente deserdado quando entrara para a Grifinória anos antes.

- Ora, mas se são colegas, por que não se cumprimentam, então? – a Sra. Lestrange sugeriu "inocentemente", fitando o filho pelo canto do olho.

- Ah, não se aborreça por isso, querida. – a mãe de Sirius acudiu depressa, desfazendo o sorriso falso ao se virar para o filho. – Vamos, Sirius, deixe de ser deselegante e cumprimente Rodolfo.

Aquilo já era demais. Cumprimentar aquele cara era mesmo o fim da picada. Sirius se virou por um segundo para o pai, captando sem olhar feroz, e avaliou por um momento se valia a pena contrariar o Sr. e a Sra. Black; foi então que se lembrou como eram doloridas as maldições que o pai lhe infligia todas as vezes que Sirius saía _demais_ da linha – porque Sirius _sempre _saía da linha. Não, não seria inteligente contrariar os pais naquele momento. Com vontade de mandar todo mundo à merda, principalmente a idiota de sua mãe, Sirius se virou para Rodolfo Lestrange, que o fitava com os olhos fumegantes, estendendo a mão. Controlando-se o máximo que podia para não explodir, Sirius, sem alternativa, acabou apertando a mão longa e gelada de Lestrange e, no curto segundo em que se tocaram, era possível enxergar nos olhos de ambos que eles apenas desejavam o mal um ao outro.

- Assim está melhor. – o pai de Sirius disse satisfeito quando o filho dele e de Lestrange separaram-se do aperto de mãos, e os dois voltaram a conversar como antes.

Enquanto isso, porém, Rodolfo pareceu deliciado com a visão de alguém um pouco atrás de Sirius. Este, por sua vez, se virou para enxergar quem atraía a atenção de Lestrange, e teve uma visão que simultaneamente foi capaz de enfurecê-lo e transtorná-lo de uma maneira bastante inquietante. Ele sentiu seu estômago dar duas voltas completas, e então voltar ao seu lugar com um baque forte.

- Anh, com licença... – Rodolfo disse, parecendo fascinado com a visão que tinha, dirigindo-se distraído aos seus pais e aos pais de Sirius. – Eu preciso falar com uma pessoa.

Um minuto depois que Lestrange se foi, Sirius também arranjou uma desculpa qualquer e depressa se afastou dali. Ele contornou convidados e parou próximo a uma mesa repleta de canapés para observar. A alguns metros, Lestrange conversava com uma garota morena, de corpo esguio e pele pálida, com cabelos longos e ondulados e olhos inexpressivos. Belatriz, uma das primas de Sirius, usava um vestido cor de vinho tinto, provocante, e o rapaz sentiu um assomo de incômoda raiva e um frio na espinha que não tinha nada a ver com a temperatura do local.

Ele observou os dois por alguns inquietantes minutos e sentiu sua raiva quase transbordar quando Lestrange segurou a mão de Belatriz e a beijou, sorrindo como um conquistador barato. Era repugnante. Contudo, antes que Sirius se retirasse dali e voltasse ao banheiro para, dessa vez, vomitar, Belatriz captou seu olhar.

Ela sorriu. Aquele sorriso debochado e vulgar, e ao mesmo tempo arrogante, que só ela sabia fazer. E, como se estivesse se divertindo, a garota praticamente encostou seus lábios no lóbulo da orelha de Lestrange, sussurrando algo que o fez rir. Sirius os observou se afastarem, sentindo o estômago revirar. Porém, antes que seus pés o impelissem para frente, alguém esbarrou nele, derrubando suco de abóbora em sua roupa.

- Opa, desculpa! – uma voz aguda e ligeiramente trêmula pôde ser ouvida. Sirius a reconheceu de imediato, e seu rosto se abriu num sorriso assim que ele abaixou o rosto e encontrou os olhos nervosos de sua prima favorita, Andrômeda. – Sirius! Ah, sinto muito, eu sou mesmo uma desastrada...

- Imagine, está tudo bem, Andie... – ele respondeu com um sorriso, segurando seu pulso suavemente para impedi-la de continuar a tentar limpá-lo com um guardanapo. – Não se preocupe com isso. Vamos, vamos sair logo daqui...

Com certa dificuldade, eles conseguiram deixar o tumulto do salão para trás e acabaram por se acomodar sentados aos degraus de uma comprida escadaria de mármore, coberta por um fino tapete vermelho. Andrômeda parecia contente.

- Sirius, eu estava mesmo procurando-o! – ela disse depois de algum tempo, sorrindo com sinceridade, algo que era raro na família Black. Era exatamente por causa daquela sinceridade que Sirius gostava tanto da sua "baixinha favorita". – Onde você se meteu, afinal?

- Ah, eu estava por aí, Andie... – ele respondeu com um gesto vago da mão. – Procurando um pouco de _ar_, você sabe, eu fico louco quando toda essa gente horrível se mistura... É capaz que eu sufoque se ficar muito tempo junto deles...

Andrômeda revirou os olhos, suspirando como sempre fazia quando Sirius falava daquele jeito.

- Oh, Sirius, não diga isso! É a _nossa_ família.

- Não é uma família para mim, Andie. Todos parecem estranhos entre si... Família de bosta. – ele desabafou desalentado. – Ah, e não faça essa cara, Andie!

- Eles não são tão ruins assim!

- Você é que ingênua demais, Andie... – ele suspirou, fitando-a seriamente. – Você ainda tem esperança de encontrar algo _humano_ neles, enquanto eu já desisti há muito tempo. Você vai ver, Andie, você também vai desistir; um dia, por algum motivo, você irá contra os mandamentos deles, e aí eles vão te desprezar...

Andrômeda sorriu pacientemente, afagando com ternura os cabelos do primo com uma das mãos. Aquela sim era a única pessoa decente daquela família imunda. No entanto, não era Andrômeda que mexia com a cabeça de Sirius, mas sim aquela filha da mãe desgraçada da... bom, deixa pra lá.

- Parece que a sua irmã vai se arranjar na vida, hein? – Sirius insinuou com malícia algum tempo depois. – Os Malfoy são cheios da grana...

- Não fale assim, Sirius, Cissy não está se casando por dinheiro! Não ela!

- Deixe eu te dizer uma coisa, Andie: as suas irmãs não são como você.

Andrômeda amarrou a cara, cruzando os braços em seguida, e Sirius percebeu que tinha ido longe demais. Como Andrômeda podia gostar tanto das irmãs era algo que ia além da compreensão de Sirius.

- O.k., me desculpe, Andie...

- Você não sabe porque Narcisa está se casando com Lúcio Malfoy, Sirius... – Andrômeda disse em tom de lamento. – Você não compreende...

- Não me venha com essa ladainha de _amor, _Andie, pelo amor das minhas cuecas!

- Sirius!

- Desculpe.

- Ah... – ela suspirou, encostando-se à parede, balançando a cabeça de um lado para outro. – Isso é coisa que meus pais arranjaram...

- O quê? – Sirius perguntou sem compreender.

- Ai, eu não deveria ter dito isso! – Andrômeda urrou nervosa, fechando os olhos por um segundo e se batendo com os punhos fechados, como fazia todas as vezes que ficava com raiva de si mesma. – Que língua comprida, Andie, sua idiota!

- Ah, não, Andie! – o rapaz protestou. – Não vem com essa, agora que começou, vai terminar!

A garota abriu os olhos, seus lábios formando um bico desanimado.

- Você não vai parar de resmungar se eu não contar?

- Não! Eu vou te perseguir a noite toda, e se mesmo assim você escapar, eu vou insistir no assunto quando nos encontrarmos novamente. – Sirius disse com um sorriso afetado. – Você sabe que eu não esqueço as coisas depressa, então, a escolha é sua: pode me contar, ou vai ter que me agüentar te perturbando a vida inteira!

- Ai, Sirius, você não presta! – ela retrucou irritada. – Mas você vai ter que me _prometer_ que não vai espalhar essa história por aí!

Sirius beijou as pontas dos dedos, fazendo Andrômeda rir. Então, em seguida, ela suspirou longamente, disposta a falar:

- Ah, é isso mesmo que você escutou... – ela disse, chateada. – Não acho que Cissy realmente _goste_ de Lúcio... Mas ele tem... _sangue puro_, sem contar que tem muito dinheiro, e meus pais... bem, eles fizeram um acordo com os Malfoy... você entende, não?

Sirius estava chocado. Nunca tinha imaginado que a baixeza de sua família chegasse a tanto. Bem, tinha imaginado sim, mas o que Andrômeda tinha acabado de dizer ainda não lhe tinha passado pela cabeça. Ele estava crente que Narcisa estava de acordo com o casamento, mesmo que fosse uma decisão precipitada, já que ela ainda nem ao menos tinha terminado Hogwarts.

- E isso não é tudo...

- O quê, tem mais? – Sirius arregalou os olhos para a prima, que suspirou novamente.

- Bem, tem a Bela... – ela disse cautelosa, fitando o primo apenas com o rabo dos olhos.

- O que tem a Belatriz? – Sirius perguntou depressa. Depressa demais.

Andrômeda fez uma breve pausa.

- Bem, eu acho que eles também estão arranjando para ela... como fizeram com Cissy...

- E com quem eles querem comprometê-la?

- Hum... bem... com Rodolfo Lestrange, eu acho.

Um ruído no lance de degraus logo abaixo do deles os interrompeu. Andrômeda se levantou num instante, correndo para ver, enquanto Sirius a seguia o mais rápido que conseguia, ainda um pouco atordoado pela surpresa da revelação que a prima tinha acabado de fazer.

Eles encontraram ninguém menos que Belatriz, apenas alguns degraus mais abaixo no outro lance de escadas. O ruído tinha sido gerado pelo copo que ela tinha deixado cair no chão, o qual se estilhaçara em minúsculos cacos de vidro. Um fio de sangue escorria pela palma de sua mão, mas ela não parecia se importar. Apenas fitava a parede, como se não a enxergasse.

- Bela! – Andrômeda exclamou aflita. – O que houve? Você machucou sua mão...?

Assim que Andrômeda segurou a mão da irmã para analisar o corte, como se despertasse de um transe, Belatriz puxou depressa o braço, rudemente, e lançou um olhar rígido à irmã.

- Eu só vim avisá-la que os noivos estão descendo. – ela disse friamente. – O brinde será daqui a alguns minutos.

- Mas, Bela, e o seu corte...?

Belatriz não se deu ao trabalho de responder, ignorando a irmã por completo. Ela apenas lançou um olhar oblíquo a Sirius, para depois descer rapidamente as escadas em direção ao salão. Andrômeda se virou para o primo, desolada, e Sirius balançou a cabeça, indicando que ela não deveria se importar e, descendo os degraus que o separavam da prima, passou o braço pelos ombros dela.

Belatriz e Rodolfo? Sirius não podia acreditar, não fazia o menor sentido, não era coerente! Mas ele também sabia que Lestrange estava encantado por Belatriz – o que ele tinha visto nela, Sirius não conseguia entender. O rapaz, no entanto, não conseguiu deixar também de sentir uma vontade imensa de enfiar um soco bem no meio da cara daquele imbecil ao imaginá-lo comprometido com Belatriz.

Assim que voltaram à sala de festas, Sirius e Andrômeda divisaram os inúmeros convidados, todos de pé, observando a escada com uma ansiedade que não era natural, enquanto a orquestra tocava uma música suave. Cada um dos dois primos apanhou para si taças de champanhepara o momento do brinde. Sirius observou por um instante a prima ao seu lado e percebeu que ela parecia triste ao fitar o lugar por onde desceria sua irmã. Ele suspirou; Andrômeda nunca seria feliz enquanto continuasse a viver com aquela gente. Todos a tratavam como se ela não existisse, como se fosse apenas mais uma tapeçaria ou um dos quadros na parede. Talvez porque ela fosse a filha do meio, talvez porque fosse desastrada e sensível, ou porque ela tivesse ido para a Corvinal quando ingressara em Hogwarts. Ou, ainda, apenas porque ela fosse _diferente _daquele modelo exigido pelos Black, assim como Sirius também era. E ela sentia falta, _muita falta,_ da família, ele sabia.

Os ouvidos do rapaz foram preenchidos por vários aplausos sem verdadeiro entusiasmo, e então ele se voltou para a escada. Sirius se recusava a aplaudir, mas observou com atenção os dois noivos que desciam os degraus lentamente. Narcisa usava um vestido longo, rosa claro, seus cabelos louros caindo em cascatas sobre seus ombros num penteado delicado; no entanto, ela tinha aquela mesma expressão de sempre, como se possuísse um mau cheiro bem debaixo do nariz (Sirius costumava dizer, quando eram pequenos, que ela lambia cocô e por isso ficava com aquela cara). Lúcio Malfoy, que era um pouco mais velho que ela, vestia trajes escuros que contrastavam violentamente com seus cabelos excessivamente louros. Ele também tinha um semblante retorcido, como se estivesse com nojo de todos ao seu redor.

- Um brinde aos noivos! – alguém exclamou em algum canto do salão.

Todos ergueram suas taças e murmuraram solenemente "aos noivos", bebendo em seguida em sua homenagem. Sirius não ergueu sua taça; entornou direto a bebida e engoliu de uma só vez toda sua champanhe. Andrômeda o fitou confusa, mas o rapaz nem deu importância ao olhar da prima. Tio Alfardo é que estava com a razão, no final das contas; só enchendo a cara mesmo para agüentar todo aquele teatro estúpido daquela família patética.

Quando estava trocando sua taça vazia por uma cheia, apanhando-a na bandeja de um aterrorizado elfo doméstico, os olhos de Sirius encontraram os de Belatriz do outro lado do salão. Ela o fitava com profundidade, mesmo que friamente. Estava séria. Ela não desviou o olhar quando notou que Sirius tinha percebido que ela o observava; pelo contrário, encarou-o ainda com maior intensidade. Sirius estava paralisado, quase hipnotizado; seu cérebro parecia não estar funcionando corretamente, e ele não pôde deixar de fitá-la. Belatriz, por sua vez, levou os lábios finos até a taça de champanhe, segurando-a elegantemente com suas unhas pintadas de vermelho, e bebericou um gole da bebida, sem, contudo, tirar os olhos de Sirius. Ele já estava ficando inquieto. Belatriz, após terminar seu gole, depois de um último olhar dirigido ao rapaz, saiu do salão, sumindo entre a multidão.

- Andie, eu já volto, está bem? – ele avisou à prima, distraído, e saiu antes que ela pudesse perguntar aonde ele estava indo.

Após alguns minutos de procura, Sirius finalmente encontrou Belatriz – uma figura solitária debruçada à sacada do andar superior. O terraço era todo feito de pedra, no topo de uma das torres da Mansão Malfoy. A noite estava maravilhosa; havia a lua cheia, bela e perversa – Sirius se lembrou instantaneamente de Remo Lupin, seu querido amigo Aluado, e em como ele deveria estar sofrendo naquele momento, sem seus melhores amigos na "aventura" daquele mês. As estrelas, por sua vez, cintilavam intensamente no céu azul escuro. O silêncio era apenas interrompido pelos sons preguiçosos da noite e pela música e barulho muito distantes do salão de festas.

Sirius encostou-se à sacada de pedra; a vista era impressionante, mostrava todo o imenso jardim dos Malfoy. O rapaz se virou entorpecido para Belatriz, sorrindo daquele jeito cafajeste que só ele sabia fazer – todas as suas garotas diziam que ele sorria daquele jeito – e se surpreendeu ao perceber que, ao redor dos olhos distantes da prima, havia grossas lágrimas peroladas e brilhantes.

- Belatriz! – ele perguntou chocado. – Você está _chorando?_

Ela se virou indolentemente para ele e, apesar dos olhos marejados, sustentava ainda seu olhar frio, arrogante e cheio de superioridade, como se Sirius fosse apenas uma mosca irritante que estivesse zumbindo ao seu redor.

- É claro que não, seu panaca! – ela retrucou com aquela voz rouca – como se ela sempre estivesse acabando de sair de um resfriado –, gelada e rude, quase _sensual. _– Eu dei uma topada antes de vir para cá e meu dedão está latejando, foi só isso!

Era impressionante como ela dizia uma mentira tão descarada daquela sem se perturbar nem por um único segundo. Sirius riu debochado.

- Humhum. E eu sou o Papai Noel em pessoa.

- É mesmo? – a garota retrucou inabalável, com ares de desimportância, voltando a fitar o horizonte com os olhos perdidos.

Sirius também se virou, e os dois ficaram lado a lado, os braços tão próximos, que quase se tocavam – ele podia quase sentir os pêlos eriçados da garota em sua pele descoberta. O rapaz, respirando fundo, tomou mais um gole de sua champanhe, sentindo o sabor suave e agradável da bebida em sua boca.

- Eu já te vi chorando antes. – ele provocou, malicioso. – Lembra-se? Nós tínhamos apenas dez anos...

Houve uma pausa. Sirius pensou que Belatriz fosse ignorá-lo – como muitas vezes costumava fazer –, mas aquela vez foi diferente.

- Eu não chorei. – ela insistiu. – Foi só...

- Não, Belatriz... você não chorou; você caiu em prantos, eu me lembro muito bem, tá legal?

Ela bufou, impaciente.

- Eu tinha caído num espinheiro, você esperava o quê? – ele sentiu que ela tinha se virado para encará-lo. – Aliás, eu não caí; _você me empurrou._

- Ah, não, você não vai colocar a culpa em mim, não! – Sirius se virou para ela, indignado, e reparou que os olhos frios dela estava _perigosamente_ próximos dos seus. – Nós estávamos brincando de pega-pega, se _você _não tivesse fugido de mim daquele jeito, não teria tropeçado e caído no espinheiro!

- _Tropeçado!_ _Eu! _– ela exclamou histérica, parecendo ofendida. – Olha aqui, seu imbecil, foi _você _que me empurrou, não se faça de santo!

- Quê! Garota, se enxerga! Eu tentei te _segurar_ – e isso foi muita caridade da minha parte –, mas você, toda maluca como é, achou que eu estivesse tentando te pegar e caiu feito um saco de batatas naquele espinheiro!

- Como é que é? – ela estava tão próxima, que Sirius conseguia sentir seu hálito quente em seu rosto. – Repita se for capaz, seu idiota!

- SACO DE BATATAS! – ele gritou. – Você caiu feito um saco de batatas, Belatriz!

Ela estava trêmula de raiva. Sirius conseguia sentir o calor quase febril do corpo dela, tão junto ao seu, mesmo que eles ainda não se tocassem – mas por poucos centímetros. Belatriz o fitava furiosa, erguendo o rosto para alcançar os olhos do primo, já que era bem mais baixa que ele.

Então, surpreendentemente, loucamente, ela riu. Mas não apenas riu; ela gargalhou. E ela pouco ria ou sorria. Quando isso acontecia, Sirius dizia que ela parecia uma hiena rindo, ou uma bruxa malvada em crise de histeria, pois a gargalhada dela preenchia o ambiente até penetrar nos ossos. Mas era uma risada tão estranha, tão desvairada, que era impossível não rir junto e, por mais que Sirius tentasse segurar o riso, ele já sentia os músculos do seu rosto se abrindo num sorriso.

- Que foi? – ele perguntou. – O que é tão engraçado? O saco de batatas? – ele riu em seguida da própria piada ou, talvez, porque não conseguisse deixar de rir quando ela estava rindo.

- Não. – ela disse com simplicidade, postando as mãos nos quadris, presunçosa. – Estou de rindo de você, idiota.

Sirius riu ainda mais, com um deboche maior do que antes.

- De mim? E por que você está rindo de mim, posso saber?

- Estou rindo do papel ridículo que você fez depois que caí no espinheiro, naquele mesmo dia...

Sirius parou de rir instantaneamente.

- Quê?

- Ah, acho que pisei no calo de alguém... – ela cantarolou em provocação, passando de leve as pontas dos seus longos dedos frios no rosto de Sirius, fazendo o rapaz sentir um arrepio passear por sua espinha.

- Eu não fiz nenhum papel ridículo aquele dia... – ele resmungou contrariado, mesmo que soubesse que ela não estava de toda errada.

- Ora, Sirius, não se faça de desentendido! – ela riu provocante, mas o mais perturbador era que ela tinha lhe chamado de "Sirius". Ela só o chamava pelo nome quando _realmente _sabia que estava vencendo. – Você ficou _desesperado_ de preocupação comigo quando eu me machuquei aquele dia... Praticamente se _desmanchou _em pedidos de desculpas quando viu meus ferimentos...

O rapaz, emburrado e vexado, virou o rosto, incapaz de continuar encarando a prima, mas ela o forçou a encará-la, segurando o queixo dele com as pontas dos seus dedos firmes.

- E aí você disse: "Não chore, Bela, eu posso te curar, Andie me disse o que se precisa fazer para curar os machucados das pessoas..." Você lembra o que Andrômeda dizia, Sirius?

Ele continuou em silêncio, cada vez mais desconfortável. Aquilo não era apenas vergonhoso, era doloroso. Aquela tarde, no jardim da casa das primas, tinha sido um episódio marcante em sua infância. Algo que ele nunca pudera esquecer...

- Eu vou refrescar sua memória, Sirius. Andrômeda costumava dizer... – ela riu. – _..."dá um beijinho que sara"._ Patético, não?

A respiração de Sirius estava ficando difícil. Ele sentiu o coração bater tão rápido – de raiva, de vergonha, de mágoa – que chegava a doer no peito.

- Mas aí eu disse: "Você não sabe o que é um beijo de verdade, Sirius." – Belatriz se aproximou do rosto dele, sussurrando as palavras no ouvido do rapaz, como tinha feito antes com aquele idiota do Lestrange. – "Duvido que você já tenha beijado alguém..."

Sirius se afastou bruscamente da prima, dando as costas a ela, perturbado. Não gostava de se lembrar daquilo. Tinha sido a primeira vez... o primeiro...

- E, então... – ele sentiu o hálito dela na sua nuca quando Belatriz voltou a sussurrar, às suas costas. – ... eu disse "eu vou te mostrar o que é um beijo, Sirius..."

Sirius fechou os olhos, e as imagens invadiram a sua mente no mesmo instante. Havia ele e Belatriz, crianças, quando eles ainda se davam bem, antes de entrarem em Hogwarts... uma situação tão diferente, com sentimentos tão diversos, que até parecia que pertencia à outra vida... Tudo era mais _fácil_, mais _simples..._

E ele viu, perfeitamente... Belatriz tocou seu rosto com sua mãos sujas de sangue devido aos ferimentos do espinheiro. Sirius estava assustado, quase _apavorado. _Aquilo era novo, era desconhecido... _Jamais_ uma garota o tinha _tocado_ daquele jeito esquisito. Daquele jeito estranho e nojento que os adultos se tocavam. Ele era apenas um menino – mesmo que se achasse muito "grande" por ter dez anos – e, naquela época, como qualquer garoto, achava as meninas um bando de coisinhas irritantes e frescas, metidas em vestidos idiotas cheios de babados ridículos, que gritavam por qualquer bobagem. Mas Belatriz era diferente; ela não gritava – só quando ficava com muita raiva –, nem usava babados. E ela era sua _prima._

E então Belatriz tinha se aproximado de Sirius – nenhum dos dois fechou os olhos; Belatriz porque era uma coisa sem sentimentos, e Sirius porque estava apavorado – e encostou seus lábios nos do menino, suavemente. Ele quase teve um treco. Sirius se lembrava de ter dito, depois do "beijo", que aquilo tinha sido a coisa mais nojenta que tinha feito e que Belatriz tinha cocô de dragão no cérebro.

- Nós tínhamos apenas dez anos! – ele exclamou esgotado, virando-se novamente para a prima, com um nó na garganta. – Você sempre teve um parafuso solto, Belatriz!

Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- Mas foi o seu _primeiro beijo... _não foi?

- Pf. Você chama _aquilo_ de beijo? – ele retrucou enojado; porém, mais uma vez, seu cérebro não estava trabalhando como deveria. – Você quer que eu te mostre o que é um beijo de verdade, Belatriz?

Ela parou de sorrir, recuando.

- Você não se atreveria...

Só podia ser efeito da bebida. Três cálices de vinho, uma dose de uísque de fogo e duas taças de champanhe certamente tinham danificado seu raciocínio. Seu cérebro não estava funcionando como em seu estado normal. Sirius claramente estava fora de si. Ele deveria saber que não era bom misturar tanto álcool daquele jeito – tio Alfardo era a prova viva disso –, mas agora não tinha mais volta. Sem pensar no que estava prestes a fazer, sem pensar nas conseqüências, Sirius avançou, como uma fera à espreita da caça, acuando Belatriz na sacada. Era ele ou a morte.

Ele, então, segurou com força os braços nus da garota – ela estava gelada, quase trêmula, os olhos arregalados em surpresa. Em seguida, ele abaixou devagar o rosto e, _dessa vez, _fechou os olhos. Sentiu o nariz afilado dela roçar na sua pele, o hálito febril, com aroma de champanhe e, finalmente, os lábios frios e molhados. Um gosto amargo invadiu sua boca quando ela se encontrou com a de Belatriz; Sirius não sabia se aquela amargura era devido à bebida ou era uma característica da garota – ele não se lembrava, da outra vez tinha apenas encostado nos lábios infantis dela. Porém, o que era mais _bizarro_ era que, de alguma maneira incompreensível, Sirius estava _gostando. _Não era como as outras garotas que ele beijara – e tinham sido várias, sem falsa modéstia –; era diferente. _Belatriz era diferente._

As unhas dela subiram por suas costas, arranhando-as, até encontrarem seu pescoço e atraí-lo para si pela nuca, puxando-o pelos cabelos. Sirius deslizou suas mãos através das curvas do corpo dela, até que...

- SIRIUS!

Eles se separaram quase tão depressa quanto se tivessem sido atingidos por um balde de água gelada. Sirius conhecia muito bem aquele grito, aquela forma inconfundível de chamar seu nome.

Seus olhos encontraram os frios olhos azuis arregalados em choque de sua odiosa mãe. Ela estava parada no beiral do terraço, apenas a alguns metros dele, e encarava o filho como se fosse capaz de _matá-lo _ali mesmo. Aquilo não era uma mãe. Porém, mesmo que Sirius soubesse que a única coisa decente que ela tinha feito na vida fora botá-lo no mundo, ele ainda assim se surpreendeu com aquele olhar. Era o olhar que se dirigia ao próprio maior inimigo; era como se Sirius não fosse filho dela, mas sim algo asqueroso que ela tinha que carregar como um fardo em sua vida. E, por mais que Sirius tivesse se acostumado ao desprezo daquela mulher, ainda assim era dolorido saber que a própria mãe o _odiava._

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – a mulher gritou furiosa, sem tirar os olhos de Sirius.

Por mais que não ousasse fitar Belatriz naquele momento, Sirius sabia que ela fitava mãe e filho com aquele seu caraterístico ar de tédio. Só não saía dali porque a mãe de Sirius bloqueava a passagem. Garota imprestável. Sirius se _odiava_ por ter aquele maldito desejo incontrolável quando estava perto dela. Era algo quase... selvagem. Era uma maldição.

No entanto, Belatriz não importava naquele momento. O que importava era mostrar à sua mãe – aquela mulher fria que amaldiçoava o dia em parira o próprio filho – que Sirius não estava derrotado. Que ele seria capaz de deixá-la ainda mais furiosa se desejasse.

- O quê, mãe? – ele retrucou petulante, assumindo um tom de fingida inocência somente para irritá-la. – Será que a senhora está tão velha assim que não sabe mais o que é isso? Ou o meu pai nunca a... _pegou de jeito? _– ele perguntou, vulgar. – Como é que eu fui _gerado_, afinal?

Houve uma pausa tensa. A mulher estreitou os olhos na direção do rapaz, com nada menos que ódio cintilando neles, impassível, até que caminhou lentamente na direção do filho, parando quando ficou frente a frente a ele. Sirius não moveu um único músculo, nem ao menos piscou os olhos.

PLAFT.

Ele sentiu a mão gelada e pesada de sua mãe, cheia de anéis, aplacar-se contra seu rosto – Sirius nunca sentia o toque daquela mulher, somente em situações como aquela –, fazendo-o latejar intensamente. Sirius fechou os olhos por um segundo, respirando fundo. Quando abriu-os novamente, a primeira coisa que viu, um pouco atrás de sua rija mãe, foi Belatriz, e ela sorria, zombando dele. Ele não olhou para sua mãe; temia que fosse capaz de _estrangulá-la _ali mesmo se o fizesse. Nunca tinha sentido tamanha raiva dela como naquele momento. Ela não tinha o _direito_ de bater nele. Ainda mais na frente de Belatriz. Mas ela o fizera, e agora Sirius, por mais que sentisse sua pele arder como fogo, nem sequer tencionara levar sua mão ao rosto – seria um gesto de fraqueza sentir _dor._

- Nós vamos embora. – aquela mulher estranha disse sem olhá-lo. – Vamos para casa.

Ele ouviu o _clec clec_ dos saltos altos dela se afastando. Ergueu os olhos e deu de cara com Belatriz novamente. Ela ainda sorria. Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Não havia o que dizer. Só havia toda aquela mágoa e raiva que dizia tudo.

Sirius deixou o terraço, sem mais fitar Belatriz, sem olhar para trás. Odiava _tudo_ naquela garota, assim como _se _odiava por desejá-la. Mas as coisas seriam diferentes dali pra frente. Ele já estava cansado de todo aquele teatro, _daquela vida vazia. _Não, as coisas iriam mudar. Ele tomara uma decisão.

A volta para o Largo Grimmauld tinha sido realizada em silêncio. Quando Sirius retornara ao salão dos Malfoy, seus pais conversavam sigilosamente entre si, e o rapaz foi recebido por um sorriso afetado de Régulo, que parecia se rejubilar com a desgraça do irmão mais velho (era óbvio que ele já sabia o que tinha acontecido, deveria ter escutado as conversas). Seus pais, por sua vez, nem ao menos o olharam, como se ele fosse apenas um acessório que eles esperassem para poder voltar para casa. Na realidade, Sirius não estava muito longe disso; desde sempre se sentira como um cachorro velho e pulguento, que a família simplesmente ignorava, porque não havia como se livrar dele. Talvez por isso esse fosse o animal que ele se transformou quando se tornou um animago ilegal.

Sirius já tinha todo um plano traçado em sua mente. No entanto, assim que eles pisaram no número 12 do Largo Grimmauld, todo seu plano foi por água abaixo. O rapaz estava subindo as escadas quando ouviu a voz seca do pai às suas costas:

- Volte aqui, garoto. – ele disse autoritário; nunca o chamava pelo nome com o qual lhe batizara. – Temos um assunto a resolver.

Sirius paralisou onde estava; em seguida, respirando fundo, ele voltou a descer os degraus que tinha acabado de vencer, ficando à frente do pai, que o fitava severamente. Sua mãe estava um pouco atrás dele, sorrindo como se aquilo fosse arrebatadamente prazeroso. Régulo também sorria, como uma criança para a qual o Natal havia chegado adiantado.

- Régulo pode assistir se quiser. – o pai disse sorrindo, sem desviar os olhos do filho mais velho. – Vai ser bom para ele.

Sirius sabia que o pai estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, e que fora sua mãe quem o aconselhara a fazê-lo. Não era para servir de exemplo a Régulo que ele podia presenciar a cena, era para _humilhar_ Sirius ainda mais.

- Acho... – o pai disse suavemente, sacando vagarosamente a varinha negra das vestes. – ...que você merece uma lição, garoto.

Ele ergueu a varinha. Sirius sabia o que o pai estava prestes a fazer, pois ele já tinha feito a mesma coisa várias vezes. No entanto, não tentou fugir, nem ao menos se defender. Sabia que não tinha jeito. Ele continuou encarando aquele homem duro, com as costas eretas, orgulhoso, pronto para receber a maldição. E ela veio.

- _Crucio!_

Foi uma dor imensa, incomensurável. Por mais que tentasse, Sirius não pôde deixar de gritar. A dor o tornava cego, irracional; ele perdia a razão de tempo e de espaço. Ele apenas conseguia sentir todas as células de seu corpo queimando, rompendo-se numa explosão surda, enquanto várias facas penetravam em sua pele. Sua cabeça parecia que ia estourar a qualquer momento. O suor disparava pelos poros como jorros d'água.

E então, depois do que pareceu a eternidade, parou. Foi só então que Sirius percebeu que tinha caído de joelhos e que, no meio de toda aquela dor, eles também ardiam pelo impacto contra o chão. Todos os seus músculos estavam dormentes pela rápida contração da dor e descontração quando ela foi aliviada. Mas o que foi pior foi a voz do pai:

- Talvez você pense nisso daqui pra frente antes de dizer o que vêm à cabeça, garoto.

Aquilo era demais. Sirius não tinha que suportar aquilo. Não precisava. Ele não iria mais ser humilhado daquele jeito, _nunca mais._

- Suma da minha frente. – o pai continuou, frio. – Vá para o seu quarto.

- Não...

A voz dele tinha saído baixa, sussurrante devido ao esforço que era falar no meio de tamanha dor. Porém, a voz também era firme, forte, determinada.

- O que você disse, garoto?

- EU DISSE NÃO!

Sirius se levantou, cambaleando ligeiramente – suas pernas ameaçaram fraquejar ao sentirem o peso de seu corpo. Mas Sirius encarou o pai, novamente ereto e orgulhoso, _de homem para homem._

- Eu não vou mais acatar suas ordens idiotas. Eu não vou mais participar desse teatro de mentiras. Eu não vou mais pertencer a essa família.

Os olhos do pai se estreitaram. Sirius não quis olhar para sua mãe ou seu irmão. Ele apenas continuou fitando o pai.

- O que você _acha_ que está dizendo, garoto?

- O que o senhor ouviu. _Eu estou indo embora dessa casa._

O pai não se abalou. Muito menos a mãe. Eles deveriam saber que aquele dia chegaria, não importasse quando. Sirius sabia que o que estava dizendo era um alívio para eles. Pois bem, que fosse. Ele não queria mais ser um fardo que eles tivessem que carregar. Ele iria embora de uma vez, como já planejava há muito tempo.

- Se você sair dessa casa agora, garoto... – o pai sentenciou. – ...nunca mais poderá pisar nesse chão.

- Pois será uma bênção se isso acontecer. – Sirius retrucou. – Nunca mais quero precisar entrar nesse lugar maldito.

Nova pausa. Tensa.

- Pois então vá, garoto, e nunca mais ouse voltar! – a voz do pai se elevou. – Mas vá com a roupa do corpo. _Nada_ aqui lhe pertence.

Silêncio. Pai e filho trocaram um olhar penetrante, como se estivessem se medindo. Pela última vez.

- Eu não preciso de nada que seja seu.

E então, sem olhar para mais nenhum membro daquela família, Sirius deixou a casa, batendo a porta estrondosamente às suas costas.

Ele mergulhou no ar frio da noite, _livre pela primeira vez. _Sentiu a brisa gelada acariciar-lhe a face, quente de raiva depois daquela cena. Seu corpo inteiro ainda doía devido à maldição. Mas ele nunca tinha se sentido tão leve em toda a sua vida. Era como se um enorme peso tivesse sido retirado de seus ombros. _Ele estava livre..._

Fechou os olhos por um segundo. Não lançou um último olhar à casa antes de descer os poucos degraus que separavam a soleira da porta da rua. A noite estava silenciosa. Apenas as copas das árvores de mexiam por causa da brisa noturna. Quando Sirius pisou no asfalto, ele sabia que tinha deixado para trás toda uma vida de mentiras, de mágoas, de dor e de frustrações.

Ele pressionou um pesado volume de moedas que ainda se encontrava em seu bolso. Tio Alfardo talvez nunca imaginasse o quanto aquele dinheiro seria útil ao sobrinho quando lhe mandara comprar Bombas de Bosta com ele. Mas, naquele momento, Sirius estava agradecido e contente por ter rido das piadas do tio todas as vezes que ele estava bêbado.

Sirius sabia exatamente o que fazer. Sabia que só havia um lugar para ir, onde uma família o esperava de braços abertos para recebê-lo como a um filho. _Um filho de verdade. _Pela primeira vez na vida, Sirius viveria em um _lar. _Um lar que nunca teve.

- É, Pontas... – ele disse, sorrindo, para o ar da noite. – ...parece que você vai ter que agüentar esse cachorro sarnento aqui muito antes do que imaginava...

FIM


End file.
